


The Girl in the Yellow Dress

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, First Love, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Ariel loved to watch the beautiful girl who tended the roses. But how could she introduce herself? With a special gift, of course!





	The Girl in the Yellow Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Every day, the girl in the yellow dress would come into the garden to tend her roses, and Ariel would hide in the water behind a clump of reeds and watch her.

The girl wore other colors sometimes, but the sunshine-bright flowing silk gown made Ariel smile with delight. 

One day, Ariel decided to bring the girl a flower from her ocean realm.

Not a true rose, but a glorious rosy shell. And when Ariel swam to hand it to her, the girl gasped in wonder.

“I am Belle,” said the girl, after she had smiled and thanked the mermaid.


End file.
